A Dream Suddenly Come True
by Sabreen
Summary: Usagi suddenly forgets everything about her life, and she would like to know her life better. Who will explain it to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Hey! I'm back!School is OVER and I'm free to write over the summer! Whopee! Well, this one is a thing I wanted to write a looong time ago but never got the chance to. Y'know, school and all that, so sorry. But, all that torture FINALLY finished and I am free like a birdie! And, the title fits to Mamoru, not to Usagi, I'm sorry about that. What can I do, I'm terrible with titles! anyway, hope you'll like it!I don't think this one will have many chapters. I really can't think of a twist that would make it so long, so I guess this will bea story belonging to the mushy genre. But, I'm not so reliable with that stuff, so who knows! Review please!Greetings to you all!

Title: A Dream Suddenly Come True - Chapter One  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

**_DISCLAIMER:_** Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, it belongs to a whole bunch of other companies I wouldn't like to mess with. The story belongs to me, though.

A Dream Suddenly Come True - Chapter One

* * *

Usagi was just sitting at the near-empty counter, twirling her straw in her mouth. The milkshake she's been eating had melted long ago, and now her spoon lay unneeded beside her glass. She just kept staring at the metal surface of the counter, her blue gaze unmoving. It looked just like she didn't move from that very position for at least half an hour. Motoki stared at her while drying a glass, and he noticed how still she was. She hadn't said a thing to him except 'Ohayo, Motoki-onii-san. A chocolate milkshake, please,' and that worried him. Usually you wouldn't be able to stop her from her chattering and he kind of liked it, but now... He sighed and put away the glass.

"Usagi-chan?" he started quietly, worry erupting from his voice. She raised her blue gaze to him, her straw still twirling and in her mouth.

"Daijoubu? You've been so quiet, it's not like you. Is there something wrong?" he continued with the same silent tone. She continued to stare at him for a second or two, and then, ever so slowly, she shrugged and fixed her eyes at the counter again.

"Usagi-chan!" he said a bit loudly, an exasperated sigh following. She raised her eyes to him again and waited for his question. Her stillness annoyed him so very much...

"I'm just so worried, it is scary to see you like this! C'mon, you know you can tell me everything, what's wrong?" She lowered her gaze, closing her eyes. Finally, she shrugged again. He rolled his eyes at her and growled agitatedly. Suddenly, a tall figure with ebony hair entered the arcade, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes as soon as he noticed the blond girl.

_'Well, seems like I don't have to worry about her sadness anymore. He's here to boost her up a bit.' _he thought and left to serve a couple of other customers.

"Hey, Odango Atama." Mamoru sat on the stool next to her, folding his arms on the counter and watching her, almost endearingly...

"Ugh! I am NOT Odango Atama, Mamoru-baka!"

And, as Motoki supposed, all traces of her boredom and/or sadness, if there was any, had left the second he spoke to her.

Mamoru thanked the waitress for the coffee she brought him, smiling at her. Usagi's stomach churned.

"Really? Your hair says differently. And, your body looks kind of like an odango, now doesn't it? You should cut on your milkshakes, you know." He took his keys out of his pockets and started fiddling with them.

Usagi's eyes widened, sparking with anger. "What? I do NOT! You're just STUPID! Leave me alone! You'll get your punishment for making me so mad!" She folded her arms on her chest and pouted angrily. However, she didn't notice the beginnings of a smile full of warmth and caring at the corners of his lips.

"Ooohh, the Wrath of Odango Atama pouting at me! Help me, I'm gonna die!" he said sarcastically and took another sip of his coffee. She inhaled sharply, trying to control her temper. She just shook her head.

"No, no, I can't STAND being here with you for another MINUTE! You make my life MISERABLE!" and she stormed out of the arcade.

"And you make my life heaven, Usako. Fair trade," he said to himself, shrugged and finished his coffee.

"Hey, Mamoru-kun. How ya holding out?" Motoki asked, taking Usagi's glass and wiping the counter.

He shrugged. _'Jeez, why is everyone doing that today?' _Motoki asked himself. Shaking off the thought, he poured him another cup of coffee.

"Fine, I guess. Just a bit bored. College isn't half as tiring as they say. (**AN: **Do not listen to him, he just has an IQ of 200 so he can say that, the truth is different!) I just have nothing to do after I do everything for college." Motoki eyed him suspiciously.

"Right. So you have to come here to tease poor Usagi-chan. Way to go, Mamoru," Motoki was way sarcastic that day. Mamoru just smiled innocently.

"And what am I supposed to do? Sit at the counter, say nothing to her and just watch her from afar?" He perked an eyebrow. Motoki rolled his eyes.

"Yes, that would be one of the options!" Mamoru just shook his head and laughed. "Right, Motoki." He stood up and finished his coffee number two, taking his papers and books under one arm. "See ya!" and he was out the door.

The early morning sunlight was illuminating the room, the rich light making it glow divinely. The cute pink room seemed to glow even more with its color and warmth that just seemed to be there, always, and the toys looked like they are alive, guarding and looking after the golden-haired princess.

The fragile figure on the bed was lying on her back, the covers reaching her stomach. She wore a pink silky nightgown, with two straps on each side of her neck holding it. The nightgown was a low-cut, so it barely let her innocence to be visible. Her hand was on the other, both lying peacefully on her stomach.

Two long golden ponytails were on each side, glowing in the sunlight. On her head, two odango-like balls of hair lay untouched, as perfect as ever. Long black eyelashes brushed the pink-tinted skin, pink lips open just barely.

The stillness suddenly came to a halt as two deep pools of blue revealed themselves. The girl slowly stood to a sitting position, looking around herself. She gasped silently, observing the objects in the room.

Ever so slowly, she slipped from her bed and moved towards the doors. She saw a stairway and descent. She bit her lips nervously. Now what?

"...yes, yes, okay, Shingo, I know. You told me to pick it up weeks ago, I'm not going to forget."

"But, mama, are you hundred percent sure? It's very important and I don't want you to forg... what the..." The blue-haired woman and the boy that just entered the hallway she was standing in looked at her bewilderedly. Their looks made her very nervous. To break the uncomfortable ice, she cleared her throat and said the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"Uh... good morning?" The strange woman and the strange boy exchanged surprised glances.

"Good morning, sweetie! Uh... what are you doing up?" the woman asked nervously.

"Yeah, I thought you're gonna sleep 'til noon today. What happened to you?" the boy just looked at her like she had some kind of a disease and went up the stairs.

"Why, Usagi-chan, I didn't expect this from you! So, you're going to go to that school fair after all? That's wonderful! Here, you go put on your school uniform, and I'll write the directions for he school you have to go to, okay?" The woman, probably her mother, turned her and nudged her towards the stairs. So she went up and back into her room. The sun was now pretty high up, so its rays didn't break in through the window as exuberantly. She looked around, and noticed a closet. Opening it, she noticed a school uniform, which was blue, with a red ribbon. She put it on and went down the stairs. Her mother was standing there.

"Here, Usagi-chan. Just follow these instructions, and you will get there.. You don't have to stay up there for long, they will just welcome you, and then you can go and do whatever you want. I'd like to see you at six, for dinner, okay? Now, have fun, sweetie. Bye!"

"Bye," she responded. Where was she going? Where is she anyway? She had no idea. Maybe she would find some answers later...? As for now, she just followed the instructions.

She found herself walking down a long, busy street. She's been walking for twenty minutes already, but she didn't really care. She just wanted to know what the heck happened!

She wakes up in astrange house, with strange people. Her mother, if she was, called her Usagi-chan, and she saw that her family name is Tsukino on the mailbox. So her name is Tsukino Usagi. Okay. At least she knew her name! But, what is she going to do? She knows nothing about her family or friends... Who is she?

"What, Odango Atama? No arcade today?"

She heard a deep masculine voice behind her. Was the person speaking to her? She turned slightly to notice a tall, handsome man behind her.

"Excuse me, were you talking to me?" she asked politely. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Do you see any other Odango Atama here?" he asked, kind of nervously. Why was she so polite?

Suddenly, a bright smile crossed her lips. "Odango Atama? Is that because of my hair?" She pinpointed at her hair with her index finger, and looked at her reflection in the glass of a cafe they stood next to. A short chuckle erupted from her lips.

"Clever! They do look like odangoes! He he he!" Though the sound of her giggles was much more pleasant than her angry screaming, he wondered what the heck happened so she is laughing at his 'Odango Atama' tease. He tilted his head to his side.

"Eh? Are you okay?" She looked at him strangely. "Sure, why wouldn't I be? Anyway, can I ask you a question?" She neared him a bit.

"He suddenly became very nervous and worried. "Sure."

"I woke up in my bed today, and nothing was familiar, even the people downstairs. A woman, probably my mother sent me somewhere, and I have no idea who I am or who my friends are or anything else... And so can you please tell me, who you are to me and about my life, please? Of course, if you were close to me and know all these things, and if you don't mind. I'd be very grateful..." She looked at him pleadingly.

"So, can you tell me who you were to me?"

Suddenly, an idea flickered in his mind. She wouldn't know the truth, right? But no, he can't lie to her, he should say who he really was. Lying to her would be his disrespect to her, he can't do that, right?

But, on the other hand, she has amnesia. She wouldn't know a tiny bit of the truth, now would she? And, except that, it would be his only chance to be near her, to hold her and kiss her like he always wanted. He'd be near her whenever he'd like to, he'd treat her like he always should have... and that would be heaven for him...

"Well?"

But what when she comes to her senses? Then what? No, he'll think about it when the time comes. All of her scolding, yelling and anger would be worth it for even one kiss... So, that's it. If he gets his kiss, he'll never regret it. Here we go...

"I," he gulped, but was determined to go through with it. "I... am your boyfriend."

* * *

End of Chapter One -

Soo... you like it? Review!

Hugs

Sabreen


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:** Hey, minna! Uh, I'm really sorry this took so long, and although I said I'll get chapters out quicker now, it didn't really come true... Heh heh. I went with my best friend out, when I had time I wasn't inspired, I always had to do something, and the story suffered... Gomenne again. But, it's done! Look! Whopee! Now, this chapter is satisfyingly long, and all I can say about it is that it consists out of pure mush. So, hopeless romantics, this is your chapter! Well, I'm gonna get out Steadily to Love soon... hopefully. But, enough with the promises, and on with the story! Oh, yes, and I loved the reviews, you were so sweet! I love you guys SO much! Review again, and thank you for bearing with my boring ANs! And now...

Enjoy!

Title: A Wish Suddenly Come True - Chapter Two  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

A Wish Suddenly Come True - Chapter Two

* * *

"B... boyfriend? You?" Usagi opened her mouth wide and stared at him bewilderedly. Mamoru nodded, just a bit. He just hoped he could go through with this.

Usagi frowned in confusion and disbelief.

"Wow."

She just wondered about one thing: how the heck could a junior high girl have a handsome, sophisticated COLLEGE guy for her boyfriend! Not that she was complaining... Suddenly, she raised her cheery and hopeful pools of azure to him, closing the distance completely, and putting her hands on his green jacket, never letting her eyes escape his.

"You are perfect for this. Please tell me more about myself, you at least know me well..." She bit her lip while waiting for his answer. Finally, something flickered across his ocean blue gaze. Content. Happiness. Love. Ever so gently, he wrapped his arms around her slender body, nearing his face to hers only a bit. His barely open lips trembled in expectation of what he had dreamed of for ages. He got nearer and nearer and his heavy eyelids were closing...

But no. Not yet. Though his heart threatened to jump out of his chest, he couldn't do it. It was too early, she doesn't know him at all, and would've probably slapped him. So he let an insecure, little smile sneak its way to his lips before he whispered, "Of course."

A small gasp escaped her lips at the feeling of his warm breath brushing her lips teasingly, daringly. She felt such warmth as he held her and looked at her with those eyes full of true and innocent happiness... She gave in to her instinct, and lay her head gently on his chest. She could feel the powerful heartbeat vibrating through his hard, but yet so gentle and perfect for cuddling chest. His fingers began to trace her neck, all the way; from the beginnings of her hair until the dark blue cloth of her uniform. It felt so natural, to both of them. How many times has Mamoru imagined her in his arms like this? How many times has he wanted to touch those gentle, short, silky locks of hair at her neck? He couldn't remember. All he thought about was this angel in his arms, cuddling.

But he knew this couldn't last much longer, or she will get suspicious. And so, he let her go and pulled away from her, but still holding his hands on her back. She looked at him gently, and he smiled reassuringly.

"Come on," he whispered. "Let's go to the park." Turning her around and leaving his arm draped around her shoulders, he started to walk to the Juuban park.

"So," she started, "Tell me more about my family and friends." She buried herself closely uder his arm. This intimacy didn't scare her at all; after all, he WAS her boyfriend, right? So she considered that it was perfectly okay to be closer to him than it was needed. And, truth be told, he was SO toasty warm that she couldn't resist being close to him, even if she didn'twant to. He rubbed her arm gently, and looked up.

"Well," he wet his lips," Your name is Tsukino Usagi, you're fourteen years old. You have your mother, father and a brother. Your mom is Ikuko, your dad is Kenji and your brother is Shingo. You fight with him quite a lot, and often you can't stand him. But actually, everything is just a tease. You love him very much, that is SO visible in your eyes when you fight with him.Your dad is a very... protective man and has a hard time realizing you're growing up. Your mother is a kind woman who expects that and doesn't have big problems with you, except for your grades which are not... well, satisfying for her. You're not really good at school; you rather spend your time reading some romance manga, which you have stacks of in your room, or spending your time in the Crown Center Games and talking to Motoki, my best friend and the guy who works there. You like sundaes and milkshakes very much, especially those chocolate ones..." He got a dreamy look on his face while imagining her munching happily on a triple fudge chocolate sundae. They sat on a bench that was in front of the crystal-blue lake.

"You have four best friends: Mizuno Ami, a genius, shy girl who likes to study very much; Hino Rei, a priestess with whom you fight quite a lot; Kino Makoto, a tall girl whose cooking you like very much; and Aino Minako, a girl who is much alike you, and wants to become famous one day. You hang out with them a lot and you are almost always together. You have a beautiful midnight-colored cat called Luna. She is your pet, and you also like her very much. And, of course," he took her hand in his, "There's me." He looked at her endearingly. She blushed a bit and smiled.

He turned to face her, taking her other hand in his. "Look, I know that you have amnesia and though I have no idea of what had caused it, and though I know it's very weird to bump into your 'boyfriend' and you have absolutely no idea who he is, please know that I'm always there for you. Always have been, always will be, okay? And..." he bit his lip, "And I hope that in spite of this thing that had happened to you... we still can be close like we used to..." His heart started thumping rapidly. "But, I don't want to push you or anything," he said quickly.

"But... I can't just stop loving you. I was so in love with you the moment we met, and... I can't stop thinking about you... So...will there be any chance that we might end up together again?" he asked with a hopeful whisper, desperately looking in her eyes.

She smiled gently. "I think I couldn't resist falling in love with you even if I don't want it." She looked at him from aside, a small blush forming on her cheeks. He laughed, loud and happy.

"So, wanna take a walk? Or better, would you like to come with me to the boat? The lake is beautiful in this time of day, especially if you're in the middle of it." Mamoru looked anxiously to her. She looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry, Ikuko-mama said to be home by six... and I still have to find my way home. I have to get going..." She bowed her head, twiddling her fingers in front of her stomach nervously. His smile faded. He coughed to hide his trembling voice.

"Um... okay. Uh... would you like to go to the arcade tomorrow with me? To meet Motoki and the girls?" He yearned for her to say yes, he had this sudden desire to see her every day. Yeah right, like he didn't have that desire since he met her...

"Sure! Um... but I... don't really know where that is." She raised her gaze to meet with his.

"Yeah, right. Um... How about me picking you up tomorrow around 11 a.m.? I'll take you..."

"Okay!" A bright smile crossed her features.

"Um, one more question," Mamoru said. "Do you want to say to your family and friends what happenedto you?" She shook her head instantly.

"No, that would make such a fuss... I like it this way better, I think. He nodded in confirmation.

"Here," Mamoru took out a little piece of paper and scribbled something on it. "Just in case you need something, here's my address. You are welcome at any part of the day or night, okay? Now, see you tomorrow." He looked at her confidently and smiled at her. She nodded and bowed her head, like hesitating...

Quick as lightning, before she could think, she leaned over, stood on her tiptoes and pecked him on his cheek. Before he could understand what was happening, in a blur of white and blue, she was out of sight, just a faint "Bye!" floating on the breeze.

Ever so slowly he smiled, watching her run. A faint whisper traveled through his mind.

"Way to go, Mamoru."

* * *

_'Okay, breathe deeply and everything's gonna be alright.'_ Mamoru smiled and rang the doorbell. Because of his damn habit to always be precise and right on time, that happened at 11:00 a.m. exactly. He bit his lip in fear of his first date with his adorable little Odango, that sheknew she were. 

Actually, he had developed a tactic: whenever he was so nervous of seeing her, he imagined her munching and devouring a large chocolate sundae after a long day at school. And he smiled instantly.

Suddenly, his thoughts of a cute pointed nose smeared with melted choclate ice-cream were interrupted by a boy opening the door. He looked like he was twelve or so, and he had a mean look on his face.

When he saw Mamoru, his mouth dropped and he stared wide-eyed at him. "_HE _is your _boyfriend_?" Mamoru chuckled inside, but actually cleared his throat nervously. Soon, a girl with a red face appeared on the doors.

"_YOU_ keep your mouth SHUT!" Pushing him back to the living room, she turned to Mamoru, a blush rising to her face.

"H...hi. Um... how are you?" She raised her gaze to him, but in a way that she didn't raise her head, but was looking at him through her eyelashes, and pink was tinting her cheeks more every minute, making her look like she's just run a mile.

God, she was gorgeous.

He just wanted to lean over and kiss the breath out of her...

But instead, he just smiled at her, hoping he won't lose his self-control. "Fine, I guess. Shall we, then?" She just nodded, a smile brightening her face.

"Hai!" She ran inside, by the sounds he guessed she was going up the stairs, and in a second or two she appeared again, carrying her purse with her.

"Let's go!" she yelled, grabbing his hand and running down the driveway.

* * *

As they were entering the arcade, on Mamoru's great joy - hand in hand, he watched as her confused blue stare roamed over the room. She looked left and right, watched the teens and kids as they were engulfed in their games, and shook her head sadly.

"Nothing," she exclaimed. "I can't remember anything." Mamoru looked at her sympathetically, though he wasn't _that _sad that she couldn't remember anything. Well, the longer she can't remember, the longer he'd have her all to himself... And _that_ was a thing he liked VERY much.

But for now, he just brushed the back of her hand with his thumb comfortingly. He whispered to her, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"I'm sorry, but you can't push these things. Don't worry, everything will come back in its own time. Now let me see one beautiful smile on your face, and don't worry about it anymore, okay? Just enjoy meeting new people and hanging out with them, like you know them forever. Now, what's with that smile?"

She looked at him gratefully, a big smile spreading itself on her face. Suddenly, she stepped forward and hugged his waist tightly, for he was too tall to reach anything else. She buried her face into his warm stomach, inhaling the sweet smell of roses and that special scent he had, that she could sense a million times, although that was just the second time she's been with him. Savoring that moment, and engraving it deep in her memory, she squeezed his body one last time before letting her arms loose around his waist.

"Thank you so much, Mamoru-san. Thank you so very much... You've been so kind to me and was patient, though I can imagine what trouble it'd be to deal with someone who's lost his memory and... Oh, thank you!" And again, she embraced him tight.

Mamoru was just stunned at her almost painful whispers. Had she just said that? Oh, she doesn't have the slightest clue...Trouble? What trouble?He'd do anything for her, and being here with her like this was just what he has always wanted... He finally put his arms around her and held her tightly, declaring her forever his so nobody can take her away from him forever and ever...

"Oh, Usako..." He parted them just a bit so he could look at her face directly. He tipped her chin gently and stared deeply into her eyes. "I enjoy being here with you, with or without amnesia, at any time, and don't you ever think different, okay? I could never be troubled by you, ever. I assure you that it's my joy to be here with you..."

And, he couldn't resist. The temptation was just simply too strong, and he leaned over and captured her lips, quickly. It was just one peck, but it was enough to send both their feelings rushing through their bodies like fire was on their tails. Breathing in deeply, both yelling at himself insidefor being so ou-of-controland praising himself that he finally moved closer to her, he got away from her lips as soon as possible, one arm still around her waist.

"Let's go now. Look, Motoki's there! You don't have to be nervous or anything, he's very nice and you'll like him instantly! Don't be afraid." She started burying herself deeper into his embrace.

"But I don't think I can pull this off! I don't know the guy at all!" She was obvously VERY scared. But, just one look at his midnight blue eyes full of such indescribable emotions, and she could jump off of Mount Everest."Hey, c'mon, let's go," was allthat wasneeded,and she nodded.

"Hey, Motoki-kun! How are you today?" Mamoru let go of her instantly, placing himself on the stool. He looked at her and then at the stool next to him, tapping it lightly. She sat shyly and mumbled a quiet "Hello, Motoki-san.".

As he was smiling at Mamoru and making small talk with him, he watched strangely at Usagi. She was just sitting at the stool, staring at the metal surface with a blush on her face. She looked like she's just going to hear her death penalty. Usually, she would either chatter mindlessly about something or yell at Mamoru for being so mean. It was so... Well, quiet, truth be told.

"Usagi-chan? Why so down? Don't you have another story about how Mamoru or Rei are mean to you to chatter about, huh?" He smiled at her, she was just so adorable sometimes. Not even looking at him, she shrugged, and her face became red.

"Okaaay, um, would you like a banana split? I'll put more whipped cream on it if you want!" She just nodded, a small "Okay, domo arigato gozaimasu" coming from her mouth. Okaaaayyy, now this was getting freaky. What's with the 'gozaimasu' thing? (**AN:** Check the bottom ANs if you don't know what I mean)But, he didn't notice a warm smile that Mamoru gave her, watching her with such love...

Suddenly, Motoki tapped Mamoru lightly on the arm and showed with a jerk of his head to Usagi, widening his eyes in question. Mamoru just blushed, shrugged and lowered his gaze onto the counter. Motoki just rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaving to prepare Usagi's order.

"So," Mamoru began after Motoki left, "I see you've relaxed and understood where you stand in your family, huh? I found that scene with your brother very interesting." He looked at her from aside, watching her with the same look that always made her crazy. She looked at him and smiled.

"Hai. It was actually very easy, at least for me. It's like I'm meeting a whole new family and being with it for the last fourteen years in one! It's very exciting, but..." She lowered her voicealmost to a whisper."But I sometimes feel like I don't belong there. Yesterday night,they talked about things I was at, like carnivals or fairs or movies I've seen with them, and I don't remember it at all... I just feel like an outcast of some kind." Mamoru's eyes again went symapthetic and he stretched an arm to put it comfortingly on her small shoulder.

"I'm sorry..." His voice suddenly choked and he couldn't say anything else. She sighed and closed her eyes, before looking at him sadly.

"You don't have to be sorry, Mamoru-san, it's not your fault. You've been great help and I appreciate it very much." He smiled a bit and enveloped her in a big hug. He just couldn't resist.

And then, he saw thegirls coming in through the door, Makoto and Rei bickering about something, Minako looking into a magazine adoringly (obviously she was looking to a picture of some actor) and Ami sighing and looking mournfully at the two bickering girls.

"Look, look, the girls are here," he turned her around in his arms and whispered on her ear. He heard her gasp when she looked atthem.

"Now, the tall one with the ponytail is Makoto. You call her Mako-chan. The girl in blue jacket with short blue hair is Ami, the genius one. That girlin black jeanswhich is just yelling is Rei, and the girl engulfed in her magazine with blond hairis Minako. Now," He stood up and brought her with him. "Go over there and join them. They're expecting you any minute." She turned abruptly to face him. "What? I can't do that! I don't know them at alland..."

He put a soft finger on her lips. "Just go there and act natural. It's okay, really, there's nothing to be afraid. Now _go there._" He removed his finger from her lips.

"But they'll notic..." Mamoru leaned in and pecked her lips again. She looked at him with wide eyes and blurry gaze.

But, unfortunately for Mamoru, Motoki glanced their wayjust in that particular second.

_'WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!'_ were approximatelyhis thoughts.

"Go there,"Mamoru said. He let her go and nudged her gently towards them. She shot him a worried glance before returning to look to the nearingbooth. She gulped and stood by the table, looking at each one of them fearfully.

"Ahh, _there_ she is! The _glorious_ queen who just _has _to be late on EVERY meeting we have! You could at least _try_ to be on time at least ONCE in your life!" the black haired girl known as Rei scolded at her. What, does Rei hate her or what? She urged the tears that threatened to surface to go backwhere they came from and took a seat next to Makoto. Suddenly, she just wanted to be back in Mamoru's arms again.

"Gomen nasai, minna. I'll try not to do it again." Her voice seemed small and insignificant.

"Well, you said that before, and look how THAT turned out!" Reiyelled at Usagi. Makoto shot her an icy glare, telling her to shut up. "Are you okay, Usagi-chan? Did something happen? Did that baka Mamoru hurt you again?" Usagi stared at Minako confusingly. What? Baka? Mamoru? What was she talking about?

"N...no. I'm fine, just... uh... tired. That's it, I'm tired." Usagi praised herself at such a good exception. She looked around the room... Mamoru was not to be seen. Where had he gone? Probably back to his place. She sighed. She felt more secure when he was around.

"Are you sure something didn't happen? You look kind of pale." Minako and Makoto nodded at Ami's remark.

"Yeah, sure." They just shrugged, looked at her suspiciously and went back to their conversations.

* * *

Mamoru relaxed, lying on his couch. The peace and quiet in his place were soothing, and he could think about his Usakofreely until he drifts to sleep...

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

...or not. He got up tiredly and dragged himself to the door, opening them to reveal... Usagi? He looked bewilderedly. Is he dreaming or something?

"Usako?" Her eyes suddenly went glossier. And glossier...

"Ugh,baka no, come on in. What are you doing here?" She entered his apartment and took off her shoes.

"I... I just didn't have anyone else to talk with..." Her hands started trembling. Oh, poor Usako.

"Did something happen? Are you alright?" He neared her worriedly. "Come on, let's go to the living room." They sat on his sofa, Usagi with hands on her knees and her gaze observing the floor, and Mamoru right next to her, watching her worriedly.

"I feel so out of place there... Rei hates me, I can't measure up with Ami when I'm talking to her, Minako is talking about actors I have no idea about, I can't talk about anything with Makoto... Plus with all that scolding from Rei, I just... I just felt worthless!" She broke down crying. Mamoru held her, rocking her like a child. Burying her face into his neck, she felt somehow better, but she still had all that angst in her.

"I don't know anybody, I'm totally alone, and I just feel stupid and lazy and incompetent to do anything! I am a true waste of a human's life!" She yelled and embraced Mamoru tighter.

Though he couldn't see her face, Mamoru wiped her tears and caressed her face gently.

"Don't think like that about yourself, you hear me? I forbid you! You are NOT a waste of himan's life, you're one of the best human beings I had the honor to meet. You bring a smle to everyone's faces, you cheer everyone up, you're smart and intelligent, and although you're not the best in school and don't use big words, you're clever and brave. Don't listen to Rei, she just fights with everyone and doesn't think about the consequences. You're often late, so what! Nobody's always exactly on time, you know. (**AN:** Except him, he he) And you're pretty and smart and cheerful and don't you ever think different!"

She looked at him, her eyes full of gratitude and adoration.

"What would I do without you?" she whispered silently. He smiled, kissing her forehead gently.

"I don't know."

* * *

As Mamoru was making hot chocolate, Usagi went to the bathroom, but when she was coming back, she noticed something. His bedroom. It was somehow dark, and simple. A few pieces of furniture and a bed. She silentlyentered the room.On a wall, across from his bed, was a small cabinet with two drawers. On it lay a picture in a frame. As her curiosity was welling up inside of her, she took it and looked at it. She heard Mamoru come in, and a clank of ceramics on wood as he put a mug on the cabinet and he sat on the bed. 

Ignoring him, Usagi concentrated on the picture. It was of a man and a woman holding a four or five year old boy with ebony hair. They looked like they're in their early thirties, though you never know.

"Are that your parents?" she asked in a silent voice.

"Yes," he replied dryly.

"Are they far away from you now? Where do they live?" She somehow felt he kept that particularpicture because he missed them. They were smiling and looked happy...

"They passed away," he said, now more gently.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What were they like? Ugh, if I may ask, of course. If it's too painful, you don't have to answer me..." He shook his head.

"No, it's alright. They died in a car accident when I was six. I was in it too, but I miraculously survived. I had amnesia. I don't remember them at all. Since I was just a kid, I was moved from one orphanage to another, but I succeeded in settling in and making a few friends here in Tokyo, and Motoki as my best friend. He's been very supportive, that's why I like him so much. But I never really had a family... That's what haunts me today."

Usagi was staring wide-eyed at him, bewildered. "Wh... What? Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I wish that I could be with you then,so you wouldn't feel so alone..." She sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He shook his head.

"But, you weren't. I'm used to being lonely now, it's a part of my life, not to be happy..." He moved his head to the side away from where she was watching him intently.

"Mamo-chan..." she tipped his chin gently and moved his face to look into his eyes. "I'm here for you now. You will never be unhappy again, I will make sure of that. I will love you so much and you'll feel like you have a real family, and you'll be as cheerful and happy as I am, I swear." HJe smiled at her cuteness. She was so adorable with that determined look on her face! But, his hope of being loved at least once grew as she was saying those things... He wished those weren't just hollow promises, but real things to happen. He wished so much that he could be loved by her!

And his smile faded as he stared at her eyes. He slowly wrapped an arm around her, and the second one tipped her chin gently, their eyelids grew heavy as emotions rushed through them... And, they closed their eyes, finally. Not being able to wait, he leaned forward and captured her lips, but staying this time. He wrapped both arms tight around her waist, so she wouldn't be able to escape his intoxicating kisses. She on the other hand held his face tight, the tips of her fingers caressing his hair. Their kisses were passionate, and Mamoru just prodded on. God, how long he has been expecting this and wishing it was true... He brushed her lips with his tongue, and they immediately opened to his assault. That being the only thing needed to assure him, he lay her on the bed, with him on top of her. They kissed and kissed until they both thought they were going to die without air, but they didn't care. Suddenly, they parted. With one full two-second kiss on her lips, he lay beside her, still holding her. Knowing he could die happy now, he closed his eyes.

"You know, yourhot chocolate is cooling off." She giggled happily.

"I know." And that was all she needed to say.

* * *

End of Chapter Two - 

'Gomen nasai gozaimasu' means I'm very sorry, but VERY politely. So, Motoki wondered why was she so polite with him, and they were practically best friends!

Well, that was it. Hope you liked it and, of course - review! Domo arigatou!

Sabreen


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Jeez, I ran out of greetings! Anyway, I hope you're enjoying your summer, July has started completely and I love summer vacation! Anyway, before I forget again, about that Usagi-has-an-amnesia thingy, just... forget it for the time being, okies? Um, maybe I'll think of something and put it in the next chapter, maybe not. I know it's kinda buggin' ya, and I'll try my best tothink of something suitable... Gomenne, minna. Just try to forget it. Anyway, here's the Chapter Three, andthere will most probably be two chapters more, I guess.  
If you already haven't, go read Alicia Blade's A Dance To Remember, and keep an eye out for Saying Goodbye To Dorothy Smith. She's the best in writing romance, even better than me (life isn't fair!). But, even though you're gonna be amazed with her work, don't forget about me, he he!  
Oh, and I LOVED the reviews! You guys are being SO sweet! Every time when I post a new chapter and check my mail later, I know I'll have a reason to smile then! Thanks to all who praise me so much, makes me think I'm worth something, he he! I love you guys, and keep reviewing!Arigatou!

Enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER:_**Well, fine, I guess I forgot to put a disclaimer, but you know I don't make any money out of this and I'm not claiming that Sailor Moon is mine. Well, except for maybe Yaten... he heh. He's SO cute! But, I guess he's Takeuchi-sensei's, too. Mh. Iown the story though!

Title: A Dream Suddenly Come True - ChapterThree  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

A Dream Suddenly Come True - Chapter Three

* * *

Unlocking of the door echoed through the big dark apartment, illuminated with the hallway light for just a second before the doors closed. The person hung his green blazer on the hanger beside the entrance and took off his shoes. The apartment seemed empty, so empty... But still, a smile crossed his lips, his blue eyes giving out emotions so easily. He headed directly to his bedroom, not one glance towards his moonlit living room. He walked on his tiptoes, crossing the room completely, before he slowly got on his knees in front of his bed, folding his arms on it and putting his chin on them. His midnight blue eyes fixed on the a bit funny drawing of a guy, that was just being colored, his hair almost being colored whole, standing next to a cute drawing of a girl with two uneven balls at each side of her head, with two ponytails behind her, the two characters holding hands and smiling.

Removing his gaze from the cute and funny drawing, he moved it to the big blue eyes partially covered with bouncy blonde bangs of the girl coloring the drawing. She held her large azure eyes firmly at the paper, biting her lip in determination, with her eyebrows in a frown. The ponytails, that she tried to show as best as she could in the picture, in reality were going from the balls on her head, falling on her shoulders, flowing as a gentlegolden stream down her sides and in gentle arches, spread themselves on the bed. The few silky locks of hair, that began where her head met her long, slender neck ended at the nape of her neck, always stayed in the same position, even when she would move her head. They brushed the nape of her neck gently, so they kind of looked like they are tickling the soft skin. She was lying on her stomach, the upper part of her body lifted so she could draw. Her tiny feet would move every now and then, whenever she would continue to fail at drawing some detail. A small lamp lay on her right side, illuminating perfectly the paper she was working on, but the rest of the room was dark.

He just continued to glance at her eventually, but he mainly kept his eyes on her work. Ever so gently, after about ten minutes of looking her draw, he slipped his arms around her waist, and lay his head on her back, just where she was bent upwards. He closed his eyes, feeling how his heart suddenly became heavy in his chest and the feeling making him dizzy. He gripped her harder, even though he knew that it will make the feelings go even more crazy through his veins... But he didn't mind. He lifted his head from her small back and moved the spaghetti-strapped tee a bit, revealing the milky white skin under it. He closed his eyes, feeling its scent even from the two inches he was away from it, and it made him lose his head. He was all of a sudden dizzy, but recovered soon.

Tracing the uncovered part of her lower back across with his finger, gently, even erotically, he felt her gasp a bit, but she moved on with her drawing. She won't be ignoring him for long, though...

He smiled evilly for a second, before nearing the enchanting skin slowly, and lying his lips on it, kissing it fully. He felt a shiver spread itself down her body, and she gasped, now not trying to hide it. He knew his more intimate touches drove her crazy, and he enjoyed the thought very much. She quit drawing, obviously forgetting completely about it.

"Mamo-chan..." she moaned, her voice trembling.

He lay soft butterfly kisses down her spine, his lips never parting from her skin. He came to an obstacle - the beginning of her silky skirt. He kissed her fully one more time, before setting his head on his previous position - cradled gently on her back. Ever so slowly did Usagi remember her picture and started coloring again. Deciding to play with her a bit (not to mention he loved to listen those little churns inside her stomach) he traced her still uncovered back gently, up and down, up and down, right and left, up and down...

"So, are you staying for a sleepover again?" whispered Mamoru, still watching as his forefinger traveled across her skin.

"I..." She gasped silently. "Hai..." It was more of a gasp than an answer, but that was enough for Mamoru.

He still drove her crazy with it and she was dizzy. It really annoyed her, because she kept doing mistakes on her picture.

"Mamo-chan! I can't draw!" she blurted out frustratingly. He quit, chuckling. "Awww..." he faked.

"Oh, shut up. So, how was work today?" she started perkily, getting over his little tease amazingly fast.

He closed his eyes and just breathed in the scent of her skin. He moaned, stunned. "Nothing much, really. Everyday routine. Just had to stay a bit late is all. And your day?"

"Haruna-sensei gave me detention again. My arms are still sore from those damn buckets I had to carry..." she grumbled. He just chuckled, kissing her skin once again.

Suddenly, her back skewed even more, and he heard her chirp "All done!" happily. Kind of sad that he had to leave this warm and such a divine place to be on, he got his head off of her and moved to kneel beside her and look at the picture she held proudly in the air.

He chuckled. What was probably him and her, just in a very funny version, were standing on a meadow full of flowers. They were holding hands, and were surrounded with little replicas of them, little girls with blonde odangoes and little boys with black hair, probably their children. He laughed adoringly at her imagination, shaking his head. And then, he noticed a small text in the lower right corner. Quickly, before she noticed it, he read it. In cute, kind of slobby kanji, it read,

_To my beautiful lover: I will always love you and will always remember your warmth.  
I love you very much,_

_YourUsako_

His eyes went soft.

"So? What do you think of my masterpiece?" she asked proudly. He stood and sat on the edge of the bed, kissing her cheek and taking the picture from her to watch it more closely.

"It's wonderful, Usako. Let's go put it on the fridge." He took her hand and waited until she stood up, and then led her to the kitchen. He put the picture on the fridge, sticking it on it with four little heart-shaped magnets. On the fridge there lay a couple of other pictures she drew, all showing him and her. He kept it on the fridge so he could smile every time he'd come to the kitchen, to remind himself how happy he was. He slid an arm around her waist, looking at all those thingies stuck to the fridge. Her drawings, cute little notes she'd leave to him from time to time, cute diplomas she would make him, like 'Diploma For The Best Cook In The World - Mamo-chan' or 'Diploma For The Best Tutor In The World - Mamo-chan'. He loved every thing she would make for him, no matter how tiny it would be. He just loved every part of her...

He sighed and turned to her, wrapping his arms possessively around her and putting his forehead on hers. He looked at her eyes, as she closed hers. Her arms were around his neck, gripping it tightly. He lifted an arm and traced her cheek with it, from her temple to her jaw. She opened her eyes at the touch, her eyes full of blurriness, innocence, undefined love and such a shade of something he didn't recognize, but was crazy about. This mystery that was always around her, he felt like he knew her deep down in her soul and still knew nothing about her. Every time that they were this close, he would feel this burning sensation in him, something that ran wildly through his veins and spread itself almost painfully through his body, like it was devouring every part of his insides, and it just pushed him towards her lips and when he was finally there, it made him ravage her lips and bruise them with passionate and fiery kisses like a madman...

It started again. The feeling of something growing in his stomach... He started to breathe heavily. Not being able to resist anymore, he just covered her lips with his. Kissing her lips, sucking on them and bruising them, he felt like the monster inside of him is being transferred to her... and she started to return his kisses with equal passion... Before it started to be too dangerous, he quit, burying his face to her neck. He held her body so tight to his.

"God, Usako, I love you so much it hurts..." he moaned, breathing heavily to her neck.

She just held his head to her neck, vainly making the twisting of her stomach to stop. The thousand butterflies were creating a chaos in her stomach, and the more she thought of him and his body so close to her the more she thought she's going crazy with all this inside of her... Dizziness connected with the feeling of her stomach being filled with sulphuric acid and she felt like she's going to explode with emotions... She didn't even notice that she was kissing the life out of him. He went down her neck, leaving a trail of tingling spots on her skin.

"Oh, Mamo-chan... I can't understand what's going on with me..." They've finally calmed down. Heartbeats, raging emotions. Suddenly, Mamoru stepped back and they parted completely. It was such a sudden loss without him pressed to her, he was becoming to feel like a part of her...

"Oh, my God, Usako, I... I'm so sorry! I... I just... I exaggerated, I love you so much and I just got overwhelmed with it and... I'm SO sorry! I'll try to get a grip from now on, but it's so hard when you're near..." She just stared confusedly.

"Mamo-chan, it's okay! It's alright, really. Let's go to sleep, I'm really tired." He just nodded.

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, the lights turned off and a girl lay on a man's chest, her arm holding his body to hers. His arm was around her waist, his lips brushing across his forehead occasionally.

"Mamo-chan?" a sleepy voice said.

"Hai?" an almost equally tired voice replied gently.

"I love you."

The voice slowly faded to nothing...

"I love you too, Usako... my angel."

* * *

Three weeks earlier - 

"Arigato."

Motoki didn't even hear the girl who thanked him for the milkshake he had brought her, for his mind was occupied by one single thing. Image, is better to say. The image of a tall, dark-haired man pressing his lips onto lips of a fourteen-year-old, blonde girl with odangoes and two long locks of hair coming out of them. He had been thinking about it, pondering for already a week, and he still couldn't figure it out. Mamoru was rarely in the arcade since then, and when he was, he didn't dare to ask him, for unknown reasons.

He returned to the counter and began making a banana split, unconsciously scooping the ice cream. Suddenly, the automatic door opened, this time not showing a group of excited teenagers, but a man with pitch black hair leisurely strolling to the counter and sitting on a stool, like he had no worry in this world. He left the half-finished dessert to Unazuki and went towards him, this time really deciding to ask him about a certain event.

"Mamoru, I have to ask you a question." He placed a cup of coffee in front of the man and leaned on the counter, his arms folded in front of him. Mamoru raised his eyebrow and sipped the hot liquid.

"What happened to the good old 'hey, how are you' routine, eh? What is it?" It seemed as though Mamoru was relaxed and comfortable today, not at all like before when he was uptight and you couldn't get him to laugh for even two seconds. That was another strange thing Motoki noticed - how he seemed to be happier and more relaxed. Even though it has just passed a week, you wouldn't recognize the smiling man from the grumpy and tired man from before. Motoki had had enough of that, no more secrets. He's going to get things cleared out, and now's the time for it.

"How come that a week ago you were sitting on the stool right next to you, leaning above a girl you insulted so much, kissing her like she was your girlfriend? What were you doing with your lips on Odango's, Mamoru?" Motoki was shooting him a wary glare the whole time, and watched as Mamoru became tense, his blue gaze filling with realization. He gave up from the cup, which was only three inches away from his lips and just held it there forgotten in the air. Slowly, ever so slowly, Mamoru looked at Motoki, disbelieving.

"_Don't _tell me you saw that."

"If I didn't see that, why do you think I would ask questions about it?" Motoki raised an eyebrow. "And the kiss itself doesn't intrigue me much. What had caught my attention was the fact that after the kiss, she looked dazedly into your eyes and didn't yell at you. In contrary, she looked very in love. And, another thing that is interesting is, that she approached her friends like a little scared puppy, and didn't fight with Rei, but let her criticize her and beat her up with words so she ran out of the arcade _crying_. She didn't talk at all, just stared at her best friends like they were some strangers she has nothing in common with. Something's going on with her, and you know it. Now listen to me carefully. _What happened to Usagi, Mamoru?_" Mamoru gritted his teeth and looked away.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

"Mamoru, don't lie to me, I know something happened to her and you're going to use that for yourself. Face it, Mamoru, as much as you want to hide your emotions, I can and will read into you. I know you too well."

"You don't know me that much!" Mamoru suddenly straightened his posture and faced Motoki, glaring at him. How dare he talk like that about him!

"Yes, I do," Motoki answered in that same even silent tone.

"No, you don't! If you _do_, how come you didn't predict I'm in love with Usagi?" That shut _his _mouth. Therage and rebel inside Mamoru just boiled on as he blurted out the whole story in one breath.

"YOU DID_WHAT_?" Motoki's stare widened,disbelief pouring out from his eyes.

"Yes, I told her I'm her boyfriend. She got used tothe idea, so we're officially dating now. And, don't you say a thing, because if you have any respect of our friendship, you'll be a good boy and keep your mouth shut." Mamoru's tempercalmed down and he took a sip of his, now cold coffee.

"You can't go on with this! How the hell do you think you're gonna pull this out? What when she remembers?" Motoki kept shooting questions at him.

"Yes, I can and I WILL pull this out." He stood up and finished the rest of the coffee in one gulp. "I love her, Motoki, and this is a God-given second chance that I will NOT blow out. This time I'll treat her as a princess, as she truly deserves. You can tell me off how much you want, but I don't wantto ruin the first chance in my life to be truly and honestly happy, and I'm not going to." Saying that, he turned around and left the arcade.

Motoki sighed sadly. "I want you to be happy too, Mamoru-kun,but what are you going to do when she remembers? I don't want you to see you miserable..."

* * *

Back to the present - 

For the one millionth and second time, Mamoru opened the same green doors of his apartment and for the one millionth and second time closed them. The evening was warm, sun was just supposed to set in the next half an hour, so he didn't have any blazer to hang today. He went to the kitchen and took out a chocolate bar from the fridge. So, she wasn't in the kitchen. Honestly, he didn't even expect her to be. Putting that aside, he went to the living room, but the orange-golden streaks of sunlight lit nothing but a few pieces of furniture and a couple of house plants. He bit off another bite of his bar and went to his bedroom... but it was dark as always, and he found no perky girl inside. Kind of sad, he insecurely went to the bathroom, whose door was closed. His hope rising, he knocked gently on the brown door.

"Usako? Are you in here?"

Silence answered him.

"Dammit," he mumbled to himself. "She didn't come this afternoon."

And, for a tiny split second, he almost began to cry.

Shaking his head, terrified, he just thought it was because he was very tired. And then, almost immediately, his phone rang. Getting up, he ran to it and answered, not even letting the second ring to finish.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mamo-chan! How are you? Ne, a bunch of stuff happened today, you just HAVE to hear it! Can I come by?" He leaned his back against the wall and slid down. He smiled, his heartbeat getting faster. He knew that every time she would come to his place in the afternoon, that it meant she was going to stay there overnight. He would be so happy when she would shower just before they'd go to bed, so she would wear that big cotton pyjamas of hers, and all toasty warm, from head to toe, she would cling tightly to him, and combined with her warm breaths that would brush his bare chest every three, then seven (when she would fall asleep) seconds, it just made him see his room turning for 360 degrees.

"And what do you think?" he whispered dazedly.

"Yey! See ya later, I've got some stuff to do in the house before I go. You know, you should take a walk outside, it's beautiful! I know you're tired from work, but pay a visit to the lake, it's so soothing! I've just been there, and I almost fell asleep, all this sun and the crashing of the water makes you think you're in your bed and somebody is singing you lullabies! But, don't be there too late, because I want to give you a special relaxation treatment, a la Usako! You'll see, you'll sleep like a baby! And more..." Then, a faint 'Usagi, get off the phone!' was heard in the background. Seeing how she rolled her eyes and sighed agitatedly, Mamoru chuckled.

"It's alright, Usako. You'll tell me when you get here. Now, hang up, so your mother can use the phone. And, the sooner you hang up, the sooner you'll get here! Now, hang up."

"What? Noooo, you hang up! I don't want to be the one who hangs up! It's too hard!" He sighed, annoyed, but with an ear-to-ear grin plastered on his face.

"Fine, bye, Usako."

"Bye, Mamo-chan!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Usako!"

"You said you'll hang up!"

"Fine, I give up, it's too hard."

"Told you so!"

"Oh, you... Ugh. Love you. See you!" and before he could think, he hung up. Placing the phone on its rightful place, he grabbed his keys and went out of the apartment. It was nice outside, so he decided to take Usagi's advice and go out. He couldn't not notice the feeling of loss when he didn't hear her voice anymore.

Half an hour later, he entered the well-lit lobby of his apartment building, deserting the darkening evening. No sunset was visible, only street lamps and still light sky, though it was very visible that night is near. He looked through the glass of the automatic doors of his apartment building, suddenly remembering her.

_'I just hope she is up there...'_ Biting his lip nervously, he entered the elevator and pressed a button. He didn't like when she would be out in the dark, especially with the news of the increased number of attackers and, he gulped in fear every time he would remember that, rapists. One attack happened in the park his Usako had to go through to get to his apartment, and he preferred her to arrive at his place early, when there are still people in the park. It would be especially uncomfortable if she was out now, in that park.

The elevator brought him to his floor, and not being able to resist, he ran down the hallway to his door. He unlocked the door, finding a dark hallway, and apparently, there was no light in the living room. She had a spare key, so she could come whenever she would like. He gulped nervously.

He knew that he's maybe being a bit overprotective, but he didn't want her to get hurt. He wanted that she would be safe and warm, cuddled with him in his living room, not in some hospital or, God forbid, at a psychiatrist. The thought alone shook him deeply.

"Usako? Are you in here? Usako!" He heard his voice echo through the huge place and bit his lip harshly, waiting for an answer. Seconds seemed like decades.

Finally...

"Mamo-chan! Ugh! Help me, pleaseee!"

Hearing her crying moans, adrenalin rushed through his body and in his fear he ran faster towards the kitchen. He opened the door harshly, ready for mean people holding his Usako tied down or with a knife at her neck, or someone attacking him any moment. He gritted his teeth, ready to kill or be killed for his Usako.

"Mamo-chan! I can't reach this damn porcelain thing in which you keep the sugar! I've been jumping to reach it for the last ten minutes!" Mamoru just stared bewildered for some time, before closing his eyes and exhaling deeply. He put his hand on his forehead and leaned against the wall.

"Oh my God, Usako, don't scare me like that! I though somebody was to slit your throat or something!"

"Uh, I almost got it... What were you saying again? That you thought... WHAT?" She left her arm in the air as she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Oh, never mind. Jeez, I thought I was going to get a heart attack!" He approached the open cabinet that was above the sink and took out a porcelain jar just as easy.

"Here you go. What do you need it for, anyway?" She shrugged as she took out a spoon.

"Oh, I was just going to make you some coffee. One spoon or two?" He neared her and enveloped her in a big hug.

"Okaay, I'll take that as a two." Grabbing the sugar with the spoon and putting it into the water two times, she put everything down and returned the hug. He buried his face into her hair, holding her tightly.

"Oh, just the thought that somebody did something to you makes me go crazy," he whispered into her ear. She smiled. "Nothing can happen to me while I have you. Let's go to the living room, it's nicer there, don't you think?" She poured the coffee into a mug (spilling quite a bit in the process, of course) and proceeded into the living room.

"I was thinking what we could do tonight, and I paid a visit to the video store. I borrowed Lion King. It's a popular American cartoon. Wanna watch it?" He stood on the half way between the couch and the TV.

"Sure!"

He popped in the DVD (**AN:** Did you honestly expect for Mamoru to have a VHS instead of DVD?) and sat on the couch. Well, not really sat. He placed a pillow on an arm of the couch and leaned on it, facing the TV and letting his legs to stretch themselves on the rest of the couch. And then Usagi sat on his lap, leaning on him and snuggling perfectly in his arms. Mamoru covered them with a blanket, and played the DVD.

The movie was dubbed in Japanese. Usagi was watching it intently, getting emotional with every situation poor Simba was in. And suddenly, he was in the middle of a running stampede of buffalos (**AN:** Look, I don't remember how this scene actually went, I watched it a looong time ago, sorry).

"No! Simba, don't! You'll get yourself killed! No! SIMBA!" Usagi leaned forward as much as she could, staring wide-eyed at the screen. Mamoru was having difficulties suppressing laugh, but he didn't dare to. And, Simba's father suddenly rushed forward to save his son, and got into the middle of a running stampede... Death was inevitable, and both Simba and Usagi knew it.

As Simba's father was falling, Usagi gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hand. She leaned back to lie on Mamoru's chest, to drown in his comforting and warm arms.

"No..." she moaned. She was silent, and all she did was stare at the screen, with a hand on her mouth. Mamoru was suddenly warned... He leaned forward to look at her eyes - they brimmed with tears.

"Oh, Usako, it's okay, it's just a cartoon, nothing more..." He embraced her tightly, and she turned around the best as she could and cried in his sleeve. He just petted her head, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay, Usako, don't get so upset, don't cry..."

"B-b-but he was g-good! H-h-he showed S-s-simba e-e-everything and now h-h-he's d-d-dead because of t-t-that stupid heartless b-b-baka! He makes e-e-everyone's lives m-m-miserable!"

_'...you tease younger girls, you're so heartless... Mamoru-baka... you're just stupid... you make my life miserable...'_

Usagi opened her blurry eyes. What was that? She remembers those words...

That suddenly reminded Mamoru of her harsh words. _'Ouch, that hurt,'_ he thought sadly. Shaking off the thought and remembering that she loves him now, he continued to comfort her gently. She calmed down a bit, but now forgetting about the movie. The words she somehow knew she said, were constantly repeating themselves in her head, echoing through her head. Where does she know those words from?

And again concentrating on the cartoon, she forgot about it.

Mamoru was a person that didn't show his feelings, that was obvious. But, although he hid the very well, he was experiencing them very deeply inside, so you could see any emotion that he was feeling inside at the moment in his eyes, though he was good at hiding that, too. Sometimes you couldn't understand whether he was displaying pure hatred or pure love. And so, later on, when Scar was fighting with Nala, Usagi turned her head back to look at Mamoru for a second...

And froze.

The cold blue eyes staring icily down on the TV screen, dislike obvious...

_'...study harder, Odango Atama... you'll never get a boyfriend, Odango...'_

She turned her head back again. What was this... A strange deja vu... God, this was getting weirder and weirder... She remembered the same cold midnight blue gaze on her as the ebony-haired man stared down on her and stroke her without mercy with cruel words... The same man who held her in his arms right now and told her he loved her millions of times...

Maybe she was remembering finally! She lit up at that thought. But, why would she get the images of them two exchanging the worst insults? That worried her...

Thinking about images of a man whom she loved the mostglaring at her and insulting her, she lay, trying tofall asleep, in the arms of the same man, in the same man's bed,held by his loving arms around her.

She turned around completely, andshe looked at his face. She traced his cheek gently, starting from his forehead, across his temple and resting on his lips.

"Mamo-chan... Who were you to me before? Did you hate me? But... but I love you! I don't want you to hate me, I want you to hold me forever and ever... Mamo-chan... Don't frownon me..."

Small drops were falling on the pure white sheets continuously, as a desperate girl held tightly on the man she loved most, crying into his chest deep into the night.

* * *

End of Chapter Three -

I hope you liked it! Next chapter's reallygonna be the key one, with the angst and all... But I'm not telling. My brother's making me turn the computer to him, so ja ne, till Chapter Four! Thanks for reading!

Sabreen


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Hey minna-san! Yes, yes, I am SOOOOOO sorry you had to wait for this SOOO long... At first, I've written little parts of it and I couldn't finish it, and then this one-week trip with my best friend to Slovenia turned up and I tried to finish it the night _before_, but she ended up having a sleepover at my house so I couldn't finish it... GOMEN NASAI! BUT, this is very long and I really like this one, I'm especially proud of this. It is the angsty part, and there's romance and all... Just hope you'll like it! But, don't be cheap on reviews, like always! I LIVE on those things!

Enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I do not own Sailor Moon, nor I get any money for this, I just own the plot, but I don't get any money for that either.

Title: A Dream Suddenly Come True - Chapter Four  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

* * *

"Hummm... I'll have... um... a parfait! Uh, no, no, no, a... a... a banana split! Right! That's it! Or, no, Motoki-onii-san, wait, wait! I'll have... a triple chocolate fudge with chocolate sprinkles and chocolate dressing sundae! That's it!" She exclaimed happily and rested against Mamoru's chest, closing her eyes happily. Mamoru justgrinned and shook his head at her, mouthing _You better go before she changes her mind!_, and in the same time tracing her cheek gently. 

"Okay!" And Motoki stormed away before she got another chance to speak.

Usagi sighed romantically and opened her eyes, looking upat Mamoru happily. Then, she giggled mischievously.

"What is it, Usako?" He asked uncertainly, smiling a bit. She shook her head and bit her lip. Deciding she couldn't keep it in, she snuggled deeper into hisembrace.

"You know that we did Romeo and Juliet in class on Tuesday, right?" He felt like laughing at that. She's been talking about it the whole week!"And during the whole class I was imagining you as Romeo, standing below my balcony and stretching your arm in the air, giving me a rose..." And she burst into another fit of giggles.

"Well, did Romeo have a rose in the balcony scene?" he asked her with a big grin on his face, still brushing his thumb against her soft cheek. She looked at the ceiling, thinking profusely.

"I wasn't paying attention," she said, shrugging. Mamoru laughed loudly.

Suddenly, a very slim girl approached their table. She had areddish-brownponytail placed high on her headand two locks of hair on each side of her face. Her eyes seemed like an exact copy of Motoki's, just a different color.

"Hey, Mamoru-san! Usagi-chan!" she greeted happily. They both looked up at her. "Hey, Unazuki-chan! What's up?" Usagi asked, not moving a muscle to get out of Mamoru's embrace, because, for example, she would be embarrassed or insignificantreasons similar to that.

Unazuki smiled. "Well, haven't got much time, but Motoki said to leave this to you." She put a pink envelope on the table. "Well, gotta go, duty calling. Bye! See ya!" and she ran to serve a few customers.

"What's this?" Usagi asked, picking up the envelope.

"I have no idea," Mamoru answered, as confused as she. "Open it," he said. "It's probably for both of us." Usagi nodded and opened the pink envelope, finding a glittery card inside.

_Reika and Motoki dearly invite you to their wedding, on July 2nd, with all their joy for you to be there.They hope that you,Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi, will be there and help us share the joy ofour dear friends become one,_ it readUsagi looked, very stunned, to Mamoru, her eyes wide open.

"Oh my God!Reika and Motoki are getting married?" she exclaimed, herself looking like she saw a ghost. Then, in just the right timing, Motoki approached, carrying Mamoru's coffee and Usagi's sundae. Usagi, as soon as she saw him, jumped from Mamoru's lap and hugged Motoki tightly, clinging onto his neck, yelling, "I am SO glad for you! Oh, you'll be a wonderful couple!"

Motoki just stood there, mesmerized, realization slowly dawning on his face, and he smiled, hugging her back tightly(he put the tray on a table). He buried his face into her hair, happy that a girl that was like his little sister couldbe there, on one of the most important day of his life.

"Yes, it's wonderful, Usagi-chan... I never thought it would be that soon, but... Oh, I'm so glad, you have no idea!" Mamoru stood up, smiling. Usagi released Motoki, and then two best friends embraced.

"But, I'm the best man, right?" Mamoru frowned a little. Motoki chuckled.

"Well, it sure ain't me, ne?" Relieved, Mamou put an arm around Usagi's waist, both smiling happily for their best friend's happiness.

* * *

A week and a halflater - 

"Hey, Mamo-chan! Hey, Motoki-san!" A fourteen-year-old girl plopped herself on the stool beside a dark, handsome man lying on the counter. Hesmiled tiredly and turned to her.

"Hey, Usako. God, I'm so tired..." He closed his eyes. She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Well, I told youthis morningthat 5:15 isn't the necessary time to get up, especially when you were awake until half past midnight talking to your girlfriend! But noo, he wouldn't listen! And you woke ME up with your constant tapping on the floor!" She pouted. She was so adorable!

"Sorry, Usako. Yeah, I should've listened to you, I give up... Will a make-up kiss do?" He looked at her with a pleading pout, still lying on his folded arms. She smiled gently.

"And what do you think?" she giggled. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers, now staying there a bit longer. He wrapped an arm around her waist, slowly raising up to a sitting position.

"Okay, okay, we don't need you two to make people sick, c'mon,split up." Motoki glared at them.They separated and Usagi chuckled.

"Well, gotta get to school anyway. Bye, guys!" She fled out of the arcade, with one soft kiss onthe cheekfor Mamoru, who smiled dreamily.

When Usagi sat on her desk, thinking of Mamoru, she suddenly looked at the blackboard... And couldn't see anything else. She looked and looked at it, her head suddenly filling in with... and losing memory.

"Will you, Tsukino Usagi, FINALLY stop looking at the blackboard and onto this poster, please?" Haruna-sensei yelled.

Usagi shook her head, like waking up from a dream. "Gomen nasai, Haruna-sensei," she mumbled and stared at the poster, unseeing.

* * *

Later that day - 

Mamoru walked in the arcade, looking at his watch. He placed himself on a stool, beginning a small talk with Motoki.

"You here for Usagi, eh?" He shook his headamusingly. "If you continue like this, you'll have a ring on her finger before she turns sixteen!"Mamoru laughed.

"Uh, I wish," he replied.

Suddenly, a golden-haired girl enteredthe arcade, sighing over her test and unconsciously moving directly to Motoki.

"Hey, Usagi-chan. What's wrong with you?" he asked. Mamoru didn't say a word, just stared at her worriedly. He sensed - something's wrong.

Suddenly, Usagi glanced left, towards Mamoru. Before he could say anything, she jumped from the stool, glaring at him with hatred.

"It's -you- again! Why don't you just stop appearing in my life already! I hate every moment I looked at you!" and she took her case, fleeing out of the arcade.

Mamoru stared wide-eyed at Motoki.

"W... What..." he stuttered. Motoki looked at him with sadness and pity.

"Mamoru-kun... I think she remembered.

* * *

_'This isn't true. This isn't true. This isn't true. This isn't true,' _Mamoru kept on thinking in his head while running to his apartment. 

"She still loves me!" he yelled in angst, suddenly changing direction and heading to her house. He wasn't running long, when he saw her walking in front of him. He came behind her and stopped running, now walking directly behind him.

While he was thinking of what to say, Usagi sensed someone behind her,turning around. Her gaze immediately became ice. Now, she stopped, turning completely to him.

"Are you now following me HOME to make fun of me? Leave me alone and find somebody else to make their life uterly miserable! I hate you!"

Mamoru stopped walkingabruptly, staring at her with his mouth open wide.

His eyes sparkled with tears in them. He dropped on his knees, shaking. He gulped, his hot tears spilling out and splattering on the cold pavement of the park path.

"No... Please... No..."

He got up and ran home.

* * *

A few days later,Usagi entered the arcade, hoping to see Motoki there and talk to him a bit. She was disappointed when she saw a dark-haired man with his arms folded on the counter and his head buried in them. _'Ugh! Why does he have to be here every time I want to talk to Mootki in peace?'_ she thought, aggravated. She hid behind a corner of the counter, eavesdropping shamelessly. She was very interested of what they talked of when she was gone. 

"Mamoru-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Mamoru, what's wrong?"

"Hmm."

"Mamoru, daijoubu?"

"Hmm."

"Mamoru, speak to me already!"

"Hmm."

"Ugh, you're absolutely impossible." Motoki rolled his eyes and folded his arms on his chest.

"I miss her..." Mamoru whined. Motoki sighed sadly.

Usagi almost laughed her head off when she heard that. Mamoru? Having a girlfriend! HA! No wonder she'd left him,when he was so cruel to any girlhe met!

"I miss her warmth in my arms... I miss her kisses, I miss her little hands, I miss her weight on my lap! I miss her, Motoki!" Mamoru shivered slightly. Usagi's heartbeat quickened. Was he _crying_?

"My whole apartment is full with little reminders of her. How do you think I feelwhen I see all those notes and thingies with Love, Usagi, or Love, Usako written on them all over my place! God, I want you, Tsukino Usagi!"

Usagi gasped loudly. What was this? He was surely now weeping, but he tried to hide it.

"For one blissful month, she forgot everything,I was with her, holding her in my arms, smelling her hair in the mornings when she'd stay over, drowning in her kisses and touches, and now... she remembered me as the cold, heartless, always insulting her Mamoru-baka and forgotthat I was dying without her, and forgot everything we went through together... I just..." His voice betrayed him, and he buried his face intohis arms.

Usagi suddenly emerged from her hideoutand, unnoticed by the two men, ran out of the arcade.

She ran towards the Juuban Park.

_'What was that? He... he loves me? We've been together? I slept in his BED? But... WHEN? HOW? Ugh...Wait a minute... why don't I remember the last month of my life? Why... What happened?' _But then she thought abit. And got the whole story.

_'I can't believe this. I lost my memory and somehow,Mamoruwas my boyfriend? But... I don't get it!__How? But, I remmebered, and I forgot everything again. Oh, GOD! He... he ACTUALLY loved me! He was with me... kissed me... And... I treated him terribly...But I didn't know... Oh, Mamoru-san... But I've got to find out what it was like when we were together... I simply have to.'_

And the plan was set.

* * *

"Motoki-san," Usagi started, sitting in the arcade the day later, "Did Mamoru give you a spare key to his apartment for emergencies?" she asked, with the puppy dog eyes look. Motoki looked wide-eyed at her, surprised. 

"Why would _you_ like to know that?" He asked, verysurprised.

"Well, I saw on several movies that best friends usually give each other keys of their apratments if something urgent happens. So I just wanted to see if that's the case with you and Mamoru-baka." She said innocently.

Motoki's surprise subsided, and he continued with his work.

"Well, yeah. I keep it with the rest of the keys." She smiled, an ear-to-ear grin, and yelled a quick "Thanks!" before fleeing out of his sight.

Although it seemed as though she left, actually, she sneaked in the personnel's room, with their lockers. She looked around, and quickly found Motoki's locker (not that she had to look hard between five lockers). Motoki didn't lock it, so she could easily find his keys.

The plan was like this: first, she takes his keys, runs to the nearest locksmith, doubles the keys and returns them again. Piece of cake. And so she did. She (amazing, but true) returned them without any problems. And, so the plan started.

* * *

Usagi stood outside Mamoru's door at eleven p.m., getting ready for some very serious snooping around a privacy. 

She carefully took out a key chain from her pocket. Biting her lip, she hesitated before picking one of the keys that would fit into the lock.

_'If it fits, I go in, if it doesn't, I go home,_' she thought, although even she knew that she wouldn't miss on a chance like this. She knew Mamoru was on a business trip over the night and that he won't come back until tomorrow morning. Thank God for hidden booths perfect for eavesdropping Mamoru and Motoki.

_'Here we go,' _she thought, and closing her eyes, stuck the key into the lock, and turning it left.

It fitted like a dream. Somehow, she knew it would.

Considering it a sign,she stepped slowly into the dark hallway. Nothing was familiar, although she heard she was here many times (thank God for hidden booths, again). She flipped the light on and closed the door, locking it again, just for sure someone wouldn't barge in and discover her. Now, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled, opening them again.

As she went down the hallway, she took notice of how dark this place was, even though she turned on two lights on. On instinct, the first room (except for the hallway, of course) she visited was the kitchen. She turned left, to another small hallway and entered it. A big room, with a long counter and lots of cabinets, and with a huge fridge (she noticed that little fact right away). Suddenly, she noticed something on the fridge. Some things, is better to say. Little peices of paper, Post-It papers in all her favourite colors were stuck to it with little funny magnets. She noticed a few of big pieces of paper stuck to the fridge as well... And was completely stunned.

_Mamo-chan, I know you haven't eaten anything normal for the past few days, and I brought you something nice (Mako-chan cooked it.). Bonn appettitte (how many 't's are in this stupid french word?). Love you very much! Usako_

_Mamo-chan, as you couldn't go to the ZOO with me and Motoki-onii-san, I am taking you to the carnival! Now, when you get home from work (which is now), you go change your clothes and I'll be waiting for you with a present! One big, cute, sweet smooch for you! Your Princess_

_My dearest Mamo-chan, you've done soo much for me and I love you so much that it can't fit to the universe! One BIIIIIIGG kiss and hug for the sweetest and most handsome man in the world! Eternally Yours, Usako_

_My own personal angel, as you told me you liked my perfume, I've sprayed a bit on this pillow (it doesn't stain - yeeey!) to remind you of me even when you sleep, and I'm not there with you. I can't stay tonight, but at least I know that you have a bit of me with you! Your Own Personal Bunny_

And there were many more. Usagi stared in awe as she read all those cute little notes she'd left him from time to time. She saw few big drawings of him and her, all signed with the same love notes and lover nicknames. She'd even drawn him diplomas for all sorts of stuff - praising him to no borders. Either way, the whole fridge was studded with all the things she'd made for him.

Awestruck, Usagi went out of the kitchen and directly to his living room. There were photographs of them all around her, some of her drawings on walls. She looked around. How... dark this place seemed to be.

Everything was neat and clean, surprisingly as a guy lived there. Everything was tidy, except... a video tape lay on the small coffee table. Except for a few photos and drawings, there wasn't anything she could concentrate especially on, so she kneeled and took the tape to see the label.

_Motoki and Reika's wedding_, it read.

"Nani? They got married? Wow!" she said out loud. Quickly, not thinking twice, she popped the tape into the VCR (**AN: **Mamoru's a rich guy, so he has both a DVD player and a VCR. What I wanted to say before that he'd watch more likely in a DVD than a VCR, but he has both).

A white sign showed up, with a nice, curly font saying, _Motoki and Reika Furuhata's Wedding (with an added bonus for Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi)_. She kept on watching.

The camera first showed Reika in a beautiful, white, sleeveless gown with a long veil behind her coming down the aisle, her arm thread through an older man's, obviously her father. Motoki stood in front of the priest, smiling dashingly. Beside him was Mamoru, also turned to Reika. Then, at the corner of the screen, Mamoru was shown as he stepped backwards a bit and bowed slightly, listening to someone. That someone had her hand on his shoulder... and a golden bun sticking out of Mamoru's shoulder. Mamoru then returned to his previous post.

The organ music stopped and the bride came to the altar, smiling to the groom secretly. The ceremony began.

Usagi flipped fast forward through the church ceremony to get to the _actual_ thing.

"Motoki and Reika have expressed their wishes for their own vows. Motoki-san, you can proceed."

"At the beginning of college, I was a young, free man who just wanted to have a little fun while studying. So, once, I stepped into a bar with my best friend and my best man, Chiba Mamoru, and I saw a beautiful girl who was a bit shy. I slipped from Mamoru's sight and went to her. I couldn't say anything... and somehow, I knew that she's the one. And I knew it throughout our relationship. We survived her horse competitions, even when she went to Africa. And when she would come back, it was like she never went in the first place. I knew we could go through anything. So, I want you, the most beautiful girl in the whole world, to be by my side forever and to always guide me as you have until now, with your kindness and perfection... I love you." He slipped a ring on her finger.

A loud romantic sigh was heard in the background, and even a touched sniffle. The man next to Motoki was seen trembling a bit in a silent chuckle.

"I have never been truly in love before, and when I came to Tokyo to study archeology with a pure intention to concentrate on my studies... But there was this utterly handsome and good man who showed me how to have fun with studying. He always took care of me, protected me with all of his might and loved me with a strength Inever even knew existed in him. He always waited for me and supported me in everything I did, even if that meant that I should got o Africa for a year to study some newly discovered drawings and other things. I've always wanted somebody like that to watch over me... And my wish had come true. I know that from on, I will never be alone or scared, because I have you by my side. I love you so much..." She gently took his hand in hers and slipped the ring on its appropriate finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride." The priest nodded his head and as his voice stopped echoing through the large space, and they kissed gently. Everybody stood and clapped, cheering. But, directing her eyes from the kiss, Usagi concentrated on one thing only - the man beside the groom. The camera was positioned in the right corner of the church, by the altar, so the best man was clearly seen stepping cautiously backwards. He came to the bench and helped someone up, sliding his arm around her waist.

She looked beautiful. She had a pink, silk spaghetti-strapped tee that reached her hips, a silkblue vest whose sleeves came to her elbows, and a silk blue skirt that reached her knees. All over the vest and the skirt there were gentle pink flowers, matching with the tee. On one of her wrists was a silver bracelet with moons and stars. She had a little golden chain around her neck, but couldn't see the pendant. Around her odangoes two pink ribbons were tied, and they were wrapped around her ponytails in gentle arches, looking almost as though they too were a part of her hair.

Mamoru started walking her down the aisle towards the church exit. He suddenly laughed, rubbed her back a bit and kissed her gently.

Usagi's heart stopped.

And then, all of a sudden, a party was shown instead of the church. A lot of people having fun, drinking, talking, laughing among themselves. The camera traveled between all of them, showing all people that were there. Finally, it rested on the last group of people - Motoki, Reika, Mamoru, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako - sitting at a table and talking carelessly. Suddenly, the camera turned to the stage where a woman was taking the mic into her own hands.

"Attention, minna-san! I welcome you to the Motoki and Reika's wedding, and I wish that you all have fun here. Now, our stunning bride and most handsome groom are asked to come to the dance podium to have the traditional first dance!" She went down the stage with a smile.

Motoki and Reika got up and went to the middle of the dance floor, smiling. The soft waltz began and they danced evenly, staring at each-other's eyes. They gazed in each other's eyes and turned around in slow circles until the music ended. Then, they turned to the mob watching them.

"Come, dance with us! The dance floor is officially opened!" said Reika.

"C'mon, Usagi-chan! Mamoru-kun!" Motoki invited them over with a move of his hand. Then, Mamoru came into the screen, holding her hand. She was blushing, shooting Motoki a death glare. Then, she turned to Mamoru, slid her arms around his neck and lay her head on his chest. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her tighter to him. He put his lips next to her ear and began whispering something, while turning her around slowly. The camera stayed in the same position, so they were sometimes out of sight, hidden by other couples dancing.

It went on for some time, and camera started roaming about the room, and stopping at one couple. She suddenly looked up at Mamoru, surprised by something he said. He just smiled with his quirky grin and tipped her chin gently. He started to lean in, and closed his eyes. Finally, his lips reached hers and he started out gently, with small butterfly kisses, and then he slipped his tongue gently into her mouth, his kisses getting more and more passionate.

Usagi's heart started beating fast and she looked on, bewildered. She gripped her skirt tightly, her knuckles getting white. "Oh, my God..." she whispered.

Suddenly, everyone started clapping and cheering as they ravaged each other's lips. It took them a while to understand that they were clapping to _them_.

"Mamo-chan?" She heard herself asking silently, looking around them, suddenly very nervous.

"Hai?" he replied nervously.

"Are all these people clapping to us?"

"I believe so..."

"Don't you think we should get out of here?" she said as "More! More! More! More!" was heard.

"Yes, I think we should. Come," he said and took her hand. He rushed beside the camera, mumbling "Immature!".

She flipped it fast forward, again. And then, suddenly, the wedding part of the tape stopped, and Mamoru's head was shown, looking at the camera with a slight frown.

"This thing is SO complicated," he mumbled. Then, her head appeared on the screen, too, looking at it happily.

"Does it work?" she asked cheerfully while looking directly at the camera.

"No, it doesn't. I can't figure this damn thing out!" Mamoru said is he fiddled with something on the side.

"I think it does. I think it's filming," she replied carelessly. He just frowned more, looking angrily at the thing.

"No, it isn't! How can you tell?"

"Well," she looked at the other side of the device, pointing at something. "A red light is on, right below the REC sign." He looked at her, puzzled. He leaned in to see the place she was showing.

"Yeah, it IS filming! Wow, how did I manage that?" She giggled and embraced him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ha ha, I _knew _that I'm smarter than you! All must bow before me!" She lifted her nose high up in the air, smiling childishly. He rolled his eyes and moved his head to the other side.

_'Humph! He had absolutely NO respect for me, even then! He's such a jerk after all, always been!"_ Usagi thought. But that was before she saw a huge smile spread on his lips when he was "annoyed by her".

Hey, people! You're gonna break my camera, won't you?" Both of Usagi and Mamoru's heads turned behind, so they left a gap, in which Motoki was seen approaching them.

"No, we just figured it out," Mamoru said.

"Oh, great, let's get the party rollin'!" Reika entered the scene, carrying four drinks.

"Yeeey!" She stood up and took her drink.

"Usako, don't get drunk." She heard Mamoru standing up and taking his drink.

"Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic," Reika said.

Finally, the four of them settled on the bed in the room that seemed tobe a hotel room, a very nice one. Mamoru kept her in his lap, kissing her neck from time to time.They talked about things, told jokes, joking endlessly. Usagi didn't really pay attention to it, she paid attention how he whispered to her, held her gently and kissed her...

Finally, Reika brought an empty plasticbottle. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" she said.

"What do you need the bottle for then?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, we spin the bottle and when it stops, the two people that the two ends ofthe bottleshow are playing. The narrow end, where you drink it, shows the one asking or commanding the dare, and the bigger shows the one who's answering or doing the dare." They all nodded. Reika spinned the bottle... and the narrow end ended up on Motoki, and the bigger on Usagi. Motoki smiled mischievously.

"Truth or Dare?"he asked.

"Dare," she said right away. Hisgrin became even bigger.

"Go kiss Mamoru," he said. She raised her eyebrow, saying, "You are kidding me." Hewaved his head 'no'. "BUT," he continued, "kiss him passionately for two minutes."

"Now there, Usako, you can't refuse a dare, you know," Mamoru said mischievously.

Usagi's heartbeat quickened, and her palms started to sweat.

She looked at him, wide-eyed. "Will I livewithout oxygen for that long?"she asked. He just shrugged carelessly.

"You are SO done whenit's my turn."And she turned to Mamoru, taking his head in her hands gingerly, taking a deep breath. She started. She ravaged his lips, theirtongues melted together, his hands roamed over her body, pulling her close. They collapsed on the bed, Mamoru under her and they kissed passionately for two minutes straight.

"Wow," Mamoru said when they separated. They embraced briefly, and returned to their previous positions.

Usagi couldn't watch on anymore. She stopped the tape and rewinded it to its beginning. While it was rewinding, she imagined them kissing on that bed. She touched her lips, that were so many times being kissed by him... The tape came to its beginning, and sheturned everything out, putting the tape to the little table it was previously on.

She ran to his bedroom, to see what was there, she knew he must've had loads of stuff that were telling things about him and her. She had suddenlyhad second thoughts about this.

Right away, she noticed a couple of cabinets, both containing two pictures in frames, and a nightstand. She took each and every one of the photos and held it, looking at the two, sometimes even more happy faces. But one wasn't of them two. Two people, a man and a woman, held a four or five-year-old boy. She somehow knew they were his parents, but didn't think about it too much. She set the picture down and proceeded to his bed, or his nightstand, is better to say. On his nightstand was another picture of them sitting leisurely on a meadow, smiling mischievously. She couldn't get her eyes off of her smiling face, feeling so strange... She put it away where she found it.

Suddenly, she noticed a small, black, not too thick book on his nightstand. She took it in her grasp, and opened the first page, that was usually empty in a book. This one, though, was decorated with dark colors, My Diary written in the middle of the page with dark red color, that awfully resembled blood.

_'His diary... I shouldn't be reading this...'_ She quickly put the book where it was before and looked away. But, she slowly looked at the book again, biting her lips harshly. _'Oh, what the hell. I said I'm going to invade his privacy completely, and that I will do.'_ She knew it was bad, but she also wanted to know every detail of their relationship, and it was just the dirty work that was supposed to be done in order to do so. Gulping, she took it and opened it on a random page.

_June 27th, 2005 - Monday, 10:48 PM_

_Today has been absolutely marvellous, starting with yesterday, actually. Yesterday __was the first time she had stayed for a sleepover at my place! I felt so happy when she asked me, somehow shyly, could she be with me the whole night. I felt... how can I describe it... so happy, so cheerful, so vivacious, and I couldn't believe it. When she left home to get her stuff, I planned for it to be a very special evening, that neither of us would ever forget... _

_But, actually, I couldn't help it, and while she was gone and I was preparing dinner, the whole time I was thinking about...seducing her that night. _

Usagi widened her stare in disbelief.

_About telling myslef to forget everything and just do everything I imagined thousands of times, or even saw in my 'wet dreams'. I've imagined exactly every kiss, every touch, every caress, and thought just how would it be. First, I thought, I would start from the beginning, nothing too soon. I would kiss her lips gently, put my hands on her waist and stood there for a little. Then, I would kiss her neck all the way down, to her neckline, all the time roaming gently over her body. Then, I would lay her gently on the bed and cotinued to kiss her neck, shoulders, neckline, lips, putting my hand on her thigh, but this time I wouldn't be restricted by the two-thirds of her thigh rule. I'd go all the way, even to her back and over her... uhm... behind. Then, I would raise her tee and come to the area I've never been brave enough to touch... She would gasp, pressing hr little stomach to mine.._

_But then, I shook my head so harshly that I hit myself on the cabinet. I thought I had a concussion. How can I think about something like that! She's only fourteen, for God's sake! I hit myself hard to get all these things out of my head, hoping that it'll work._

_I guess the biggest reason was that I was afraid I'd actually do something like that if I think about it too much. But, I would never do it, especially when she's so young. I wouldn't risk to lose her, not anymore. This chance I got was a miracle, and I'm not going to let it slide through my fingers, not now, not ever. _

_And I didn't do it, of course. I never let the smallest sign escape that I was thinking about it. But, even without it, it was a perfect evening. We ate, danced a little, and then we went to bed. Even though I wasn't going to seduce her,I never once thought that she'd be sleeping somewhere else instead of with me. She snuggled against my side, her still wet hair wrapped around us (it was weird seeing her without odangoes), wrapped her arm around my chest, and we talked long into the night. Oh, it was so fun... And I never once thought of seducing her, I just enjoyed what I have. _

_And the feeling was encompassing me. It was... this warmth of hers that had intrigued me most. I had slipped my arm around her waist, and this feeling took over me... I was suddenly hot, my heart was beating so fast that I thought even Michael Schumacher couldn't beat it.Plus, she was warm,so warm, with that large pink pyjamas of hers and she cuddled and clung to my side like her life was in danger. The scent of her hair right below my nose, her warm body clinging to mine, her fingers tracing my chest... I doubt she even knew what she was doing, though I'm not rebelling. And I felt divine, just in place and exactly where I should be. I've never felt so happy in my whole life. I felt completed and perfect, like nothing can go wrong, EVER. And, to think I'm going to go through that once again... She asked can she stay here tomorrow... I almost yelled 'Are you CRAZY?' in the receiver, though I just chuckled and said 'Sure, love.' And I honestly think that, even if she becomes my wife and after the first wedding night, that that particular night will always be embroided in my memory as the first night in my life when I've been completely happy._

Usagi stared at the last line sadly.

_The first night in my life when I've been completely happy._

He loved so much, didn't he? He really, truly loved her. It wasn't a joke, it wasn't a prank played on her. It was real. As real as him and her. As real as the book she was holding. As real as his desperate face when he confessed Motoki how he feels without her.

She bit her lip harshly. She closed the book and turned a random page, again.

She saw the date - right after she remembered and encountered him.

_July10th, 2005- Saturday, 01:29 AM_

_Right now, I feel like my heart has been broken to a million small pieces like a mirror when it falls down a cliff, and every little piece, no matter how microscopic it is, reflects her cold, sometimes so arousing blue eyes glaring at me. She treated me like I was nothing more than dirt under her shoes, pestering her and annoying her. I was, I admit it, I was before. Then, I could uderstand why she hates me, and didn't protest because I knew I have no right to. But now... How many times has she touched places no woman has ever even seen? How many times has she driven me crazy with all the poses she created, enhancing her tender curves in such a way that I wanted more than a simple passionate kiss, that I wanted to loom over her and make love to her until the sky turns brown? I never acted upon it, of course. I didn't let her feel any, even petite touch that was forbidden because of her young age. Sometimes, I am so happy that I have lots of self-control._

_But, I always knew that sometimes, I could act upon my desires and pour all my love into her. I was still and didn't remind myself of it, because I knew I shouldn't be impatient, that things will come to their place at the right time and I could have her whole, so I enjoyed just her. Her little notes, drawings, cute words, and everything that was her. I just enjoyed it and drowned in the emotions that flowed through my veins everytime she would be near..._

_But that is now over. _

_She remembered everything..._

_And forgot everything we had once shared. _

_It was like a cold slap in the face. Before, I was immune to her 'Get out of my sight, Mamoru-baka! You are just ruining my day!' routine, because... well I was used to it. She was at least talking to me!But now... When I had tasted her so many times and treated her like my lover, that she actually was, I felt like dying the same moment the cruel words had left her mouth... Mouth I had been exploring not six hours before that dreadful moment. I think I'll remember those cruel words until the rest of my life... _

_"It's -you- again. Why don't you just stop appearing in my life already! I hate every moment I looked at you!" and she stormed out of the arcade. _

_I realized what it was about immediately. She remembered. And to think that, earlier that day she woke up next to me and snuggled against my chest, telling me how much she loved me in her sleep. I felt like laughing. Loud and ironic, so everybody could hear it. I felt like laughing my head off and crying out every freaking liquid in my freaking body. I lie here in my bed in two in the morning, looking like the devil himself and feeling... like dying. Yes, I would like to die now, right here, right now. I guess that the only time I have ever been happy has passed, and now my life will be the same as before - living through another day, slowly aging and having nothing to look forward to tomorrow, but this time one more ache will be added - a girl who has made my life worthy and tore it apart just as easy will be inside my head, always._

_Now, I'll go to sleep, but I doubtI'll get any. If I do, then it will be full of a certain golden-haired, odangoed beauty now out of my reach. Now, goodbye, my faithful book, and be prepared, because any da__y soon, you might not feel a pen running across your pages, because the hand that used to write feelings almost nobody (except my pain and desire, of course) knew about will lie, dead and stiff in a wooden coffin._

The book fell from her hands and landed on the carpeted floor with a thump.

"What... what is this?" She rose, staring at the emotionless black book. "What IS THIS? W... what happened? What happened to Odango Atama? What happened to Mamoru-baka! What happened to my hate for him? Mamoru... MAMORU!" she yelled out and fell on her knees, feeling like the water slides slowly through her fingers.

"What are you doing to me? Why can't I hate you anymore? Mamoru... Mamo-chan... What are you doing to me..." She buried her face into her hands, feeling like her heart has been torn out of her chest. She suddenly loved him so much, _so much..._

She got up and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

End of ChapterFour - 

Well, that's it! I REALLY hope you think it's good, because I think it's very good, and I like when people share my opinions -grin-. See ya next chapter!

Sabreen


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**He hee, _again_ I'm starting off with apologies... Sorry this wasn't up soon, but I was in a major writer's block as I was totally uninspired for the last part. I wrote the firstbeginning, then I couldn't go on and I deleted it. Then I frote trhe second beginning and couldn't go on and that too ended up in trash. But, I ntraveled a lot this summer so that too affected it. I was at the seaside for the last couple ofweeks, swam my limbs off, refilled my batteries, got a realnice color as I sunbathedmore than you could imagine, experienced lots of nice stuff, got home, and the next day finish the story! Yey! I didn't think it's going to be up that soon. Right, now you are all thinking sarcastic thoughts like: right, a month and a half is sure quick, but I was wondering if it's gonna be up before school... And it was! Well, school starts on Monday, so it isn't far, but heh... And, people, SCHOOL STARTS! NOOO! Actually, being a straight A student, I like school, but then I remember Physics class and I get nauseous. I NEVER hated a subject more than I hate that one... But that doesn't have much to do with the story, right? He hee...

Anyway, this turned out better than I expected! With my writer's block, I thought it's going to be real trash, but it didn't turn ot half as bad! Whopee for me! But, I don't think I'm gonna write for a while. Gotta get out from it a bit, and when I think of a real story and EVERY part planned out (not like in this one where only the beginning was planned) then look for me! Or check your mail, hehee...

Oh, and if you already haven't (but I don't believe so) read Alicia Blade's The Professional!THAT STORY ROOOOOOOOOCKS!

Enjoy!

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I don't own Sailor Moon, nor am I making any money out of this.By theninehundredth and ninety nineth time.

Title: A Dream Suddenly Come True - Chapter Five  
Rating: K+  
Author: Sabreen

A Dream Suddenly Come True - Chapter Five

* * *

"Konnichiwa, Motoki-san!" a cheery voice chirped, entering the arcade.Mamoru looked away at the sight of his pain. She sat right next to him. "Hey, Mamoru-san! How are you?" She looked happily to his direction. He clenched his teeth and succeeded in murmuring "Fine, thanks" through them. She bit her lip and looked at Motoki with aquestion in her eyes. He just waved his hands towards Mamoru, like he was saying "Go on, go on" and she put her hand gently on his shoulder. He slowly turned his head towards her, his eyes wide and shock evident in them. She smiled comfortingly, knowing instantly that it works as he relaxed under her touch.

"Well, off I go," Motoki said and fleed away as fast as he could.Usagi was quite grateful for that action.

"Mamoru-san," she started off gently, as if talking to a small child. "Say, wouldyou like a walk around the park? It's really nice now, when it's twilight. We were never such good friends, and I don't want us to be in war all the time. So, how does it sound like?"

Heturned to her and watched her like he she was there to show him his way to hell. He was trying to talk, but all he could produce were uneven gasps of breath and sharp inhaling. "I..." he finally said.

"Onegai?" She pouted and looked at him sadly. His heart melted and he once again remembered what he had lost. A very small smile creeped its way up to his lips, before he smirked and looked at the silver metalcountertopwhere his half-empty (or full, which way you take it) coffee mug remained. He furrowed his brow, pondering aboutone simplething...

"I won't ask why." Suddenly, heturned his head to her, a ray of hope in his eyes.

"Okay," he said, this timenot stuttering.

"Great! Let's go!" She took his hand and started to run.

* * *

Mamoru unlocked the door of his apartment and entered it quickly. He didn't bother to take off his shoes, he justwent straight to the living room and crashed on the couch, sighing loudly and closing his eyes.

It was 8 pm, night was outside ruling completely. It was a couple of days after the walk in the park which was, unexpectedly, not so unpleasant. It was nice, they talked about things and before he knew it, he was opening his soul to her. He was talking about his daily habits and his college and stuff, and she talked about her friends and school. He was just thinking how he would like to put his arm around her waist and kiss her on the cheek every now and then, just like in the old times...

But there was one thing that he liked. She had just stopped talking about how hard tests are in her school, and silence draped around them. Then, she neared him and slipped her arm through his, clinging it tightly to her. She looked upat him and smiled brightly. He smiled back.

He felt the hard circle of steel loosening its grip on his heart. He felt easier looking in those bright eyes. Happy and content, they continued walking. But he still wondered: what was the purpose of the whole thing?

Today has been a wreck. She just kept popping outin front of him. On the street, in the park, and the arcade, in front of the university... She never noticed him.And it seemed as if every timehe saw her she would have a more determined look on her face. And he was dying to find what it was.

He chukled out loud when he remembered how she gets warmed up and determined about things she decides, and then wails how it's hard and how she wishes she's at home in her bed. Ahh, to remember her little face smiling and watching everything in amusement and curiosity, andthose sweet little thingies she does with her small hands and her pinkishlips... so sweet, sweeter than chocolate, so soft and gentle, evenvelvety... He chuckled again when he remembered how, once long ago,she used tojust close her eyes and pucker her lips, expecting a kiss, but he just stood there and watched her, smiling. After some time, she would frown and open her eyes at him angrily, her arms folding themselves on her chest. She would then pout... which he adored even more than her little hands and lips. He sighed loudlyagain.

"You really like to laugh and sigh, don't you?"

Mamoru got up so quickly that he lost his balance and fell on the floor, and since the space between the couch and the coffee table is very small, he ended up withsharp pain in his ribs, yelping painfully. The light was suddenly turned on.

"Ow... That hurt, are you okay?" Usagi moved the coffee table even more away and kneeled next to him, placing her hand on his stomach and shoulder. She helped him up and he sat on the floor, looking at her wide-eyedlike she's an apparition of some kind.

"What... what are you doing here?" he asked, as mesmerizedly as he looked. She chuckled, sitting next to him.

"Hello to you, too." She smiled.

"I... I thought... It seemed like... Don't you hate me?" he asked something he's been dwelling on quite a bit of time, still weighing the chance of this being a dream. She giggled.

"I wouldn't take you out to the park if I hated you, silly." She sat closer, so their bodies touched.

"But...until recently, you've been yelling at me and hated to see me."

"No small talk, geting right to it, eh? Well, fine, we'll do it your way." She faced him and sat with her legs in a criss-cross position. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were regretful and sad.

"I know," she whispered. "Everything. Well, it would be strange to you if you don't remember a month of your life, you know. So I went researching. Recently I made Motoki confess the things I didn't know, which weren't many."

"You mean," Mamoru interrupted, fearing the obvious, "that you know..."

"About us?" she helped him. "Uh-huh. Everything. I was shocked when I first found out. And then Motoki went into details, telling me how happy you were then, and how much you smiled and laughed. I was even more shocked. And then... I observed you a little for the last couple of weeks. Ignoring me, never looking at me, I once even saw a tear..." Her voice went soft and she traced his cheek from the his eye to his lips, reminding him of another tear spilt for her.

Mamoru was shaking. He sighed and closed his eyes, incapable of doing anything. "Well,I guess you had to find out once." He got up and walked a few steps, before turning to her again, with anangry look."Why are you telling me this? To rub it in my face? As a revenge because I teased you so much? Or becauseI, ahm,"used" you, how everyone says? Because if loving someone as much as I have you, then truly, this world has gone insane."

"No!"she said, widening her gaze."No... It's...I can't watch you like that. I simply can't. My heart breaks and cracks whenever I see you so sad... And it's my fault." She lowered her gaze to the carpeted floor.

"So that's the reason." He went trough his hair with his hand nervously. "You feel sorry for me. Well, don't, I don't need your pity! And except that, that's what I had coming, right?Using the fact you had amnesia and that I was the first who had understood it to make you believe I'm your boyfriend just because of a little, _insignificant_fact that I loved you so much and wanted nothing elsebut for you to return my feelings! I had it right comingfor loving you and doing everything I could to make you happy, even opening up to you, which I haven't done to any living soul on this planet! So, here I have my punishment that I deserved fully and completely!"

He turned his back to her and he could already feel the tears in his eyes, while she has alreadystarted to cry in the middle of his speech. Unnoticed by him, she slowly got up and walked small, insecure steps towards him. She slipped both of her arms around his waist, gripping it tightly and burying her face into his looseblack polo neck. His muscles tensed and he remained still as she sobbed into the black cloth.

"No..." she whispered brokenly. "That's not the reason. I don't feel pity for you. I told you that because... because... Reading your diary, and watching that tape made me so close to you and before I knew it, I didn't hate you at all. I watched you being broken for all that time and I just wanted to go over to you and console you and tell you everything is going to be all right, and everytime I saw you, I was sad even more and wanted to embrace you gently as you have me then,and I simplyhad to do something... Telling the truth was the best idea, Motoki helped me a little and I didn't tell you that because I wanted to rub it in your face OR because I felt pity, it was because..." The cloth on his chest was wet with tears as she continued to rub her face against it, all the time sobbing and spilling her heart out. But now, she raised her gaze and looked with the blury blue eyes into his shocked midnight ones, smilling just a bit.

"I love you." She lowered her gaze and watched directly in front of her, touching hischestwith her forehead and the tip of her nose, seeing only a blackwet spot. He gently put his hands on her back.

"You grew warmonto me as I knew more about our relationship. Soon, I wasn't watching you as a conceited jerk not worthy of a second glance, but a sweet, caring man who knows how to love a girl. And I fell in love, utterly and completely." She raised her gaze to his again. "I loved you, and I still do, even more than when I had the amnesia." She gripped him moretightly. "I love you so much, Mamo-chan..."

He watched the shaking girl the whole time, incapable of doing anything as the love of his life went on about her love for him.

"So much it hurts." He gripped her back tighter and tipped her chin up. He squinted his eyes as tears flooded them.

"Usako..."

"Mamo-chan..."

"Do you... Do you really..." He could hardly pronounce those words as sobs choked him, nearing her face slowly, gently...

She nodded and he put both of his hands on either side of her face, watching her closely, not believing this was true. She closed her eyes and he closed his. Mamoru inhaled sharply, letting the breath out in manysmall gasps. "Usako..." he groaned painfully.

And he felt her lips, sweeter than chocolate, soft as velvet on his, caressingthem gently and sendinglove through them. Their bodies shook with excitement and love they felt for each other, and then they broke up the kiss,butright after thatMamoru dove in, feeling her tongue playing with his and sending electricity down his bodyin a most incredible way ever, and he slipped his arms around her waist, holding her to him and never wanting tolet her go. They were burning in passion and love, and Mamoru devoured her lips, almost insanely. He pulled her to the couch and lay her on it, him covering her small body and continued to kiss her, play with her, do everything he desired most to her lips, enjoying it completely. He was like a man who was starving for weeks and finally got in front of a rich table, ready and inviting for him to dig in to his heart's content.

He separated from her lips, leaving short but full kisses down her neck, all the time roaming aroundher back and stomach. She enjoyed this surge of passion and every touch made her heart beat stronger and stronger, as he ravaged her lips and then went on to her neck. But, when he went through two thirds of it, he suddenly stopped and rose into a sitting position, his hand going through his hair again nervously. Then heencircled her waist and rose her to sit too. He pulled her closer and buried his face into her neck, kissing it lightly.

"I'm so sorry, Usako... I don't want to scare you or especiallyhurt you, but I just wanted you for so long that I just can't restrain... Your kisses are like adrug for me, I just keep wanting more and more of them... You have no idea how happy you have made me!" Usagi smiled, gripping him tightly.

"I love you," she said, kissing him everywhere she could.

"And you know what?" shw whispered hoarsely.

"What?" he asked, kissing her neck once again.

She put her lips right next to his ear.

"I remember," she whispered. Suddenly, everything stopped.

"What?" He faced her wide-eyed. "You mean... everything?" He seemed so happy that he was at a loss of what to do. He was kissing her, caressing her, going throughhis hair...She nodded. Then, he pushed her back into lying position, him again on top of her.

"I'm so happy..." He lay his face onto her chest, and now he stayed still.

"But, what caused it in the first place?" he asked confusedly. Usagi chuckled.

"What is it?" he asked, smiling and pulling his head up to see her face.

"Would you believe me if I told you I hit a shelf with my head the day earlier?" she said, smiling mischievously. He stared, shocked and after awhile of wondering how could this kind of stuff happen to you, he shook his head, lying it back on her chest.

"I'm going crazy."

And they lived happily ever after.

* * *

End of story -

Pheeew, FINALLY OVER! Well, hope you liked the end, as always. So, good luck in school (and college)for those who still have to bear that cross and good luck in job for those who work. I wish you many good stories read and written in this new school year! See ya next story!

Oh, and for the Goddess Of Fanfiction otherwise known as Alicia Blade: It seems like I went with the good old-fashioned cabinet thing. I was too lazy to work on that other idea... he hee...

Sabreen


End file.
